Terran
, Spock]] Terrans (also known as Humans in the mirror universe) were a space-faring species from the planet Earth. They were the leaders of the Terran Empire and are currently leading the terrorist Terran Rebellion. History First Contact On April 5, 2063, a group of Terrans, lead by the famous Zefram Cochrane, developed the first Terran warp drive engine, then proceeded to slaughter the crew of the first alien vessel to visit their world, a Vulcan survey vessel, called the T'Plana-Hath. The Terrans quickly plundered the vessel and used its technology to form the brutal interstellar Terran Empire by conquering Vulcan and using its more advanced technology to enslave several races under their control. The Terran Empire Things went smoothly for the Terran Empire until the mid-22nd century, when a rebellion formed against the Empire. Captain Maximilian Forrest, of the Terran Flagship was soon usurped from his position by his first officer, Commander Jonathan Archer, after Forrest refused to back Archer's plans of sneaking into Tholian space and stealing an advanced starship from another universe and time. By the time Forrest regained command, with help from Science Officer T'Pol, the Enterprise was already deep in Tholian space. When they came to the shipyard, Forrest ordered Archer to go over and investigate. He then ordered T'Pol to kill Archer on the mission, however, the Enterprise was discovered by the Tholians, even under Suliban cloak, and Archer and the away team had to take command of the advanced starship, called the Defiant, and head for Imperial space as the Enterprise was destroyed. Several crew members escaped in escape pods and were rescued. En route to Earth, Archer made his plans for becoming emperor when they encountered the locked in battle with rebellion warships. The Defiant saved them, along with Admiral Black. When Black refused to give permanent command of the Defiant to Archer, Archer killed him and assumed command of both vessels. Archer intended to transfer all aliens to the Avenger. T'Pol and Doctor Phlox become worried over the future of aliens and attempted an usurpation, along with Crewman Soval of the Avenger, but failed. Archer was furious and planned to kill the aliens when they were no longer of use to him, mainly referring to Phlox and T'Pol. Communications Officer and Captain's Woman Hoshi Sato, along with bodyguard Travis Mayweather, murdered Archer and Sato declared herself empress. She changed the vessel to look like an Imperial vessel and changed the computer logs to appear Imperial after assuming command of the Terran Empire. She made it seem like she was supposed to marry General Thy'lek Shran of Andoria and have a child with him when she learned that the Andorian Imperial Guard apparently was helping the rebellion. After he discovered her plans, he helped to usurp her into rebellion hands. Sato made friends with T'Pol and promised T'Pol to make Vulcans equals if she could gain control of the Empire. T'Pol agreed and the Empire continued on for several years. ( ) The Fall In 2267, a transporter accident caused Captain James T. Kirk, Doctor Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, and Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott to cross over to the prime universe. Commander Spock of the soon learned of the democratic union of the United Federation of Planets, and after plotting for years, killing Empress Hoshi Sato III, and assuming command, formed a Terran Republic that was conquered not long after by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The Rebellion Category:Terran Category:Species